batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hush (Gotham Knight)
Brant Jones was the former mayor of Gotham City and a serial killer known as Hush who has a grudge on Bruce Wayne since Thomas Wayne saved the life of his mother Marla Jones. Biography Early Life Brant Jones was a childhood friend of John Marlowe and was also born into a wealthy family. The two boys often played a Stratego-esque minifigure game together, and Brant taught John to think like his opponents and to use their abilities against them in order to win. John despised both his abusive father Roger Jones and his frail, submissive mother Marla, who came from poverty and willingly endured every abuse dealt to her and her son to keep her lavish lifestyle. For all their failings, however, John's parents made sure he was well-educated, in particular teaching him about the philosophy of Aristotle, which he often quotes. Driven by his desire for independence and wealth, John severed the brake line of his parents' car, causing a crash that killed his father and injured his mother; his mother, however, was saved in an emergency operation by Dr. Thomas Wayne, which enraged young Jones. Brant began to resent Bruce for inheriting his family fortune when Thomas and Martha Wayne died. Brant was a friend of Grace Blomdhal, Tommy Elliot, John Marlowe, and Emma Hsueh. When Grace brought Bruce Wayne to his home he began to taunt Bruce asking whether his butler buttles with him. He began to press a nerve with Bruce and before Bruce can react, Grace intervened and asks about Brant's connection to a certain club in which Brant and rest head to the club. When they arrive, The bouncer stated that Brant's name is not on the list. When Brant began to get frustrated, Bruce states that he knew who Brant was and that he doesn't care. In retaliation, he called Bruce a dork and a freak. After this, Bruce walks toward a man talking to him for about two minutes and coming back stating that everyone but Brant can come in and Brant asked the bouncer to talk to the owner in which the bounce points at Bruce and Bruce said that he bought the place and excluded Brant as vengeance. While in prep school, Brant attacked Tommy and ended up in a psychiatric ward; he blamed Bruce and his mother for his outburst. He is released by Jeremiah Arkham. During the next few years, Brant tended to his mother. Brant later had Rupert Thorne, his father's old friend, kill his mother when his mother wanted to disown him. Although he went on to Harvard University and became a successful lawyer and then politician, Jones continued to harbor an irrational grudge towards Bruce. Brant studied Bruce and discovered he was the Knight and Batman which made him vow to destroy him. At some point, he married a woman named Dawn Golden, whom he loved dearly. At some point in his career, Edward Nygma, also known as the Riddler, was diagnosed with terminal cancer and eventually hijacked one of Ra's al Ghul's Lazarus Pits to regain his health. During this mystical treatment, which renders the participant temporarily insane, the Riddler experienced an unexpected epiphany: he realized that Bruce Wayne was Batman. Soon afterwards, the Riddler attempted to sell Brant the secrets of his newfound revelation in exchange for a large cash sum. Tommy, by this time having discovered Nygma's criminal background, instead offered to pay him to kill Bruce. Realizing that they shared a common hatred for Wayne, Brant and the Riddler decided to pool resources to bring him down. To this end, Brant created for himself the persona of "Hush". Riddler said that the name started out as a joking reference to the need to keep Jones identity secret, but became a more permanent alias when Marla started to sing the lullaby "Hush, Little Baby". When Jones became Hush, he killed several villains James Gordon dealt with in the past to send a twisted message to Bruce. He even went far as to turn Harper Row agaisnt her own team but broke her neck when she refused to kill any of them. Brant even led Bruce on the wrong track by pretending to be Arthur Claybourne's son as Hush. He even operated as a serial killer nicknamed as "The Identity Thief" by Susan McGuire and the press where he would dissect his victims' faces before brutally murdering them. Although these actions were written off by Commissioner Frank Pike as the product of gang disputes, Batman proves more diligent in his investigation, discovering the surgery has been happening at a theatre. It is revealed that Hush is now mimicking Bruce Wayne down to the smallest detail, having used Arkham Asylum inmates as "donors" for his facial reconstruction. Jones later kidnapped Bruce's illegitimate son Damian and enters Wayne Enterprises. The only reason he kidnaps Damian is to use him as leverage against Bruce as well as the fact that Damian can bypass the retina scan to steal the Wayne fortune. When confronted by Batman, the Dark Knight reveals his identity of Bruce Wayne to Damian. When Hush turns his gun on Batman during the confusion, the Caped Crusader disarms him and Damian flees and Bruce knocks him out. As Batman can't take Hush to the Gotham City Police Department or to the FBI, so he has Lucy Lane lock him up on an island in Lian Yu where a prison was. Adrian Chase later returned home to discover that Hush killed his wife Doris beforehand and sent a video to the vengeful Chase, mocking him about it. Legacy Adrian has become enraged at the death of his wife but also felt being Vigilante caused this to happen which is why resigns from the Bat Family. Later Adrian accepts the role of being a judge thinking he would be happier that way. However, Frank Pike takes the role of Vigilante away from Adrian and begins being brutal, especially going far as to kill civilians by accident and dismiss this as collateral damage. Brant is succeeded by David Hull as the new mayor. However, Hull gets killed by Oswald Cobblepot for allowing his father to be drugged by Hugo Strange. Skills Jones has spent most of his life honing his skills enough to be a match for the Dark Knight. One of the finest surgeons in Gotham City, Jones has an incredible, genius-level intellect and is also a master planner, with tactical skills rivaling those of the Caped Crusader. Hush's greatest asset is his talent for thinking like his opponents and for using their abilities against them. Hush is an expert marksman, able to shoot two batarangs out of the air and set off C4 explosive using twin M1911 .45 caliber pistols, his weapons of choice. While not possessing the kind of martial arts training that Bruce Wayne acquired, Hush has proven his ability to fight hand-to-hand; he shows expertise and competence, being able to fight almost on par with Batman. He has performed excellent medical operations such as tearing out Catherine Klass' heart without doing any lasting damage. Hush is also able to perform plastic surgery on himself, using minimal anesthetic and sheer force of will. He's implied to have removed the pacemaker installed on his own heart by himself and has shown the ability to grant himself the appearance of someone else, such as Bruce Wayne, using only a long series of planned surgeries on his own face, with the aid of a simple mirror. Brant Jones previously had access to the vast resources of his family fortune, putting him on par with Bruce Wayne in wealth, and so he is able to fund his more expensive plans. He is also able to buy the cooperation of the main villains in Gotham. Because of him having been the mayor, he has access to city resources. Personality Brant Jones is a vengeful sociopath who developed an unbridled hatred towards the Waynes, namely towards Bruce whom he grew to resent due to him obtaining his family fortune through inheritance. Brant never inherited his family's money when Thomas Wayne saved his mother. Brant's hatred for Bruce was so strong, that he refused to allow Mexican drug lord Lydia Cassamento to kill him. Even in childhood, Brant was cunning but his murderous, sociopathic desires proved deep-rooted enough to plan his parents' death and stage it as an accident. He was also arrogant and unstable which is why the hatred for Bruce outweighed the love he had for his wife Dawn Golden Jones when Dawn begged Jones to stop, hoping that her husband could get help. Brant even killed Grace Blomdahl, Tommy Elliot, and Emma Hseuh. His skills only grew as he got older, becoming a gifted surgeon. His sanity and morality, however, seemed to vanish further as he insanely laughed while cutting his own face, then murdering and surgically removing the faces of six inmates. Jones was willing to mutilate himself to assist with his revenge against Bruce Wayne by replicating Bruce's face and fingerprints to frame him and destroy his reputation. He was intensely proud of his work, describing it as his "Michelangelo's David" and his Mona Lisa. Trivia * It's never explained why Hush never attempted to create another "accident" to kill his mother when he was a child. It's possible that she either found out his attempt and had him watched 24/7 or he believed that another attempt would cause him to become the prime suspect. Brant was considered a suspect by then-Detective Harvey Bullock, however, Thomas brushed Bullock off and Roger was blamed for the incident because of him being an alcoholic. * Hush's hatred of Bruce Wayne appears to be a case of transference, which is when someone transfers what they feel towards someone to another person. Hush initially hated Thomas Wayne for saving his mother, but when he died and Bruce inherited the Wayne fortune, Hush grew jealous. (Thus Hush confused his hatred for Thomas Wayne with his jealousy, blaming Bruce for everything) * The public referred to Hush as the Identity Thief while the Bat Family members, as well as Lydia Cassamento, called him Hush. * In the comics, Thomas Elliot is Hush and he has the same background as the ''Gotham Knight ''version of Brant Jones. David S. Goyer insisted that Brant Jones be Hush as a plot twist since fans would expect Tommy Elliot to be Hush. Brant is the fourth person to take up a villainous comic book alter ego despite the fact that he does not exist in the comics. The first was Victor Marlowe as Prometheus, second was Theo Galavan as Azrael, and third was Edmond Edmond Galavan as Azrael II. Category:Gotham Knight (T.V Series) Category:Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Serial Killers Category:Evil Characters